Finally
by Ferretess xxx
Summary: Gwen and Duncan have broken up, and Cody knows he must make a move or risk her being in another relationship. Oneshot, Cody/Gwen, one-sided Sierra/Cody.


**A/N: In honor of Valentine's Day, and the fact that I feel like writing right now, I've decided to write a bunch of Total Drama romance one-shots! :) So, this is one of my favorite pairings- Cody/Gwen. Everyone is always bickering about Gwen/Trent or Gwen/Duncan, while I say Gwen/Cody is better than both of them :D**

**Also, if I owned Total Drama, the winners of each season would've been Noah, Izzy, Alejandro, Tyler, and Cody... have any of them won in the U.S.?**

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day at Playa des Losers. The former Total Drama competitors were staying at the very same resort they (with the exceptions of Alejandro, Sierra, and Blaineley) had stayed at after Season 1. Chris had either pitied them or decided they were useless- either way, there was an all new cast. So far Staci had joined them and successfully talked Noah, Justin, Trent, and Courtney into hiding from her before Eva pounded some sense into her. Dakota had briefly joined them, and B was also at Loserville.<p>

Gwen was, unlike some ex-contestants, simply ecstatic that she finally got a break. After three seasons with Chris and a hundred cameras breathing down her neck, she was more than ready for a vacation. Unfortunately, something was wrong. As of yet, Gwen didn't know quite what. It was just that every time she made out with Duncan, something felt... different.

She couldn't figure out why, but his absurd mohawk, his piercings, his attitude, it had all been feeling wrong to her. Like it felt back when she first stepped onto the shores of Camp Wawanakwa. He felt like nothing more than a friend, Gwen realized, spitting out the lemonade she'd been sipping.

Maybe it was karma. Right when she and Courtney were starting to get friendly, she'd gone and kissed her boyfriend. On international TV. Now she was falling out of love with Duncan... and she had noticed the way he'd talk about Courtney. He was obviously not quite yet over her.

Why did this happen? He didn't do anything, and she didn't love anyone else- not Trent, not even Alejandro or Justin! And sure as heck not Cody or Harold.

Gwen pulled herself out of the lounge chair. No use fretting over it... if she didn't love Duncan anymore, she needed to tell him. She couldn't go on in a relationship that's all lies. Then, she would have to try to fix things with Courtney. But first, she silently laughed, she would have to ask Harold for advice on dodging lampposts.

She could spot that green mohawk from a mile away. This was no exception.

"Hey, babe."

"Duncan... we need to talk."

"Do you have to use the stereotypical break-up phrase?" His smile faded slightly.

"Well... the thing is, I don't even know why- I just don't love you anymore!"

"What?" His smile completely disappeared. Hurt and shock was evident on his face, not that he'd ever own up to it.

"Maybe it's karma for what we did, but... I just can't feel the same."

"Was it something I said? I'm sorry for whatever it-"

"No, you didn't do anything! It's not you, it's me. I just fell out of love with you..."

"Oh, so let me guess- now that we've dated for a season and an episode, it's time for you to break up with me, be single, and get with Trent again?"

"Trent has nothing to do with this, and I'm being serious, Duncan!" Gwen yelled before stalking off.

"Typical woman."

* * *

><p>Sierra, being the Total Drama fan she is, knew about the Gwuncan break up twenty-three seconds after it happened. This disappointed her for two reasons- one, she preferred Gwuncan to Gwent or Duncney. Two, Cody would start making moves on another woman! He was hers!<p>

For this reason, Sierra did not tell Cody about the breakup. By dinnertime, he and Izzy were the only ex-contestants not to know about it. (Izzy had been at Camp, doing something for Chris.) Sierra had not only kept quiet about it, she'd purposely tried to get Cody not to find out about it. He was already suspicious.

"Hey Cody, why aren't you sitting next to Gwen?" Harold asked as Cody sat beside him.

"Why would I be?"

"Dude, she's single! Make a move!"

"Gwen is single?" Cody's eyes widened in shock.

"You didn't know? She broke up with Duncan earlier today!"

"Seriously? Why didn't anyone tell- oh, Sierra!" Leaving Harold in confusion, Cody moved to the table Gwen was sitting at.

"Hey," he said flirtatiously.

"Don't even try to flirt with me, Cody."

"Who said I was flirting with you?" She rolled her eyes. "So, I heard you broke up with Duncan."

"Is that what you're here for? To catch me on the rebound?"

"Of course not! I suck at basketball anyway."

Gwen smiled. "You're a good friend."

"So... you wanna hit the hot tub tomorrow?"

"Are you _asking me out_?"

"Heh heh, yeah..."

"After our previous conversation?"

"I take that as a no?"

Gwen was nonchalantly thinking she would say 'of course it's a no', but somehow her lips took over. She pressed them against Cody's and despite all her inner protest, she found herself melting into him. He was a much better kisser than Duncan, oddly enough, considering the experience levels of both guys.

Cody was astounded, to put it lightly. He was preparing to be rejected, and instead found the love of his life's lips on his own! He couldn't have told you the century we're in, he was so wrapped up in Gwen. Her kiss was mild- they were not making out, merely kissing. She wrapped her arms around him, and seconds- or was it minutes?- later, they broke apart.

Gwen stared at him for a long moment before saying, "Yeah... I'll go out with you."

She'd accepted... Cody simply could not believe it. After all this time... she had accepted. Finally.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you go :) Gwen/Cody... they are so cute together, aren't they? I've always loved both of them- those two and Izzy are the only favorite characters of mine that I've actually loved since I first saw TDI in 2008 :P**

**Anyway, how'd you like it? :)**


End file.
